The emerged Internet of Things (IoT) and emerging device to device communications for information exchange and data sciences requires a platform for dynamic cross domain authentication and exchange of cryptographic artifacts for data integrity. Further, authentication must be based on proof of identity and proof of possession of a secret to trusted sessions based on anonymity for privacy. Identity of an entity, such as for example a person, device, application or service is predicated today on an identity provider and authenticator associated with a domain. Multi domain authentication is based on security assertions (or claims) issued by an identity provider to a service provider. With billions of IoT enabled heterogeneous systems (for example, vehicles, medical devices, manufacturing systems, process control systems, consumer electronics, mobile devices, etc.), current authentication methods are difficult to provision, administer, maintain and operate. Further, centralized management of IoT devices is not viable. Therefore there is a need for a decentralized, distributed and dynamic mechanism to authenticate a IoT device.